1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a wiring board.
For those designated countries which permit the incorporation by reference, the contents described and/or illustrated in the documents relevant to Patent Application No. 2010-161743 filed with Japan Patent Office on Jul. 16, 2010 and Patent application No. 2010-161776 filed with Japan Patent Office on Jul. 16, 2010 will be incorporated herein by reference as a part of the description and/or drawings of the present application.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to achieve highly-dense wiring in association with downsizing electronic devices and enhancing the functionality thereof, an imprint method is known in which a mold is used to transfer concave shapes to an insulating sheet and the concave shapes are filled with a conductive material to form fine patterns (such as wiring patterns and via patterns).
In this imprint method, after the mold is released from the insulating sheet, if some resin remains in opening areas which have been formed by the mold and are to be connection portions for via patterns, then connection failures in via patterns or other troubles may possibly occur. In this respect, there is known an approach for removing such resin residues in opening areas using plasma etching or laser ablation (Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,660).